<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Responsible. by FISTRAID</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199296">Responsible.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FISTRAID/pseuds/FISTRAID'>FISTRAID</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amphibia (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, i just want to explore sasha's feelings and her friendship with the girls lol, this takes place the day after Prison Break</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:46:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FISTRAID/pseuds/FISTRAID</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha begins to adjust to her new life at Toad Tower. Before she starts changing it to suit her own tastes, she's still being awfully homesick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grime &amp; Sasha (Disney: Amphibia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you told Sasha that she was going to get stuck in a weird amphibious world, spend 2 months in a jail cell, survive a giant bird attack, and lead a tiny armada of frogs… she would’ve stopped listening to you the moment you said anything.</p>
<p>But this was her life now, at least until she managed to find a way back home. If anyone could find one it was her; she was sure of it. She always got what she wanted back home through sheer persistence!  Besides, she was in charge of everything back home so it was fitting that she took responsibility for herself and the girls. </p>
<p>Sasha let a sigh escape her. It was dark, cold, and miserable outside. The jean jacket she wore was so thin that she could feel the wind blow right through her and she wasn’t even going to start her choice of skirt in this weather. The night sky was cloudless, letting the stars shine down among the ruins of the tower that she stood upon. Piles of stone were pushed to the side and remnants of metal parts scattered the cracked floor. A huge chunk of the floor was missing but Sasha made sure she stood just far enough not to risk falling in.</p>
<p>The moon was blood red in a sharp crescent shape, just another reminder that they needed to get home; and fast. </p>
<p>“Enjoying the scenery outside of bars, Sasha?” A gruff voice came from the shadow of the rubble. Two bi-colored eyes shone in the darkness with the red moonlight showing the gleam on the hideously sharp teeth of the toad that stood behind her. “Hey Grime.” Sasha greeted casually with a wave of her hand.</p>
<p>The clanks of armor grew closer as Captain Grime made his way to where Sasha stood overlooking the land. It was desolate. Lifeless. Full of craggily mountains and sickly trees. A toad guard waved at Sasha from below. She lazily waved back. “Is it always this depressing in your world?” Sasha asked as she gestured towards the unhealthy landscape. Grime took a moment to scan the surroundings before chuckling darkly.</p>
<p>“Our land? No. No it isn’t. There’s far more lush lands beyond the valley. This land has simply been… consumed past it’s natural limit but what can you do? The demand for resources never changes so we take what we need.” Another toad from below waved at Captain Grime. He did not wave back. </p>
<p>Sasha grimaced in disgust. “Eww. You totally like, destroyed the ecosystem here. That’s Biology 101, Grimesy.” She paused. “Not that I ever listened that much in that boring class anyways.” Grime’s face registered as utter confusion. “Biology? Is that another form of… witchcraft?” Sasha turned to look at him with annoyance in her eyes. “No. It’s just boring school stuff. Don’t you have school in this place?”</p>
<p>Grime coughed, finding an excuse to change the topic he had more expertise in dealing with. “Well, no matter. Once we rebuild the tower we’ll expand our territory. Claim the land that belongs rightfully to us. Perhaps with you by my side you’ll be able to see the beautiful greens of trees before we cut them down for our own needs.” Grime began barking with laughter, amused by his own vision of the future.</p>
<p>With a scoff, Sasha waved her hand around dismissively. “Whatever. I’m not going to stay for that long. All I want to do is find my friends and the way back home, then we’re splitting up for good.” Sure, the help that the toads were giving her would speed things up in terms of finding what she needed, but ultimately she planned to do everything herself once the time was right for it. Sasha saw Grime’s grin grow wider.</p>
<p>Before Grime could say anything else, the clangs of a bell stole everyone’s attention, shortly followed by a round of cheers. Dinner time. Sasha remembered hearing that same bell from her cell, muffled and distant from her prison. Now it rang obnoxiously loud for food she was once denied. Okay sure, it was probably really <em> really </em>disgusting food... but it had to be better than the sludge she was served for weeks in the two months she was locked up. </p>
<p>In the following silence, her stomach growled.</p>
<p>“Ugh,” groaned Sasha out of annoyance. She just remembered that she never got the chance to eat her disgusting gruel before the attack from yesterday. She’d kill for literally anything else. Actually, she HAD killed for anything else if you counted the numerous bugs she squashed back in her cell. That never really brought her anything though. She turned to Grime with a frown stuck on her face. “Tell me we’re not eating bugs for dinner.” Grime’s eyes lit up with mischief. “We are not eating bugs for dinner,” he repeated.</p>
<p>Sasha stared at him. Grime’s smile twisted into a smirk. Sasha felt her stomach churn. </p>
<p>“I simply told you what you wanted to hear. Chin up, Sasha. That look of yours is very unbecoming. The best commanders are never picky eaters in the heart of war.” Sasha pouted, clearly not enjoying Grime’s little comments. </p>
<p>“You sound like my parents,” she mumbled. Grime raised a brow. Sasha didn’t elaborate. She kept her ground as she stared down at the toad. Grime decided it was best not to press any further. He took this moment to chuckle under his breath as he turned to take his leave. Sasha watched him fade into the darkness before turning back to the view at hand.</p>
<p>Patting her chest pocket, she dug out the picture of her and her friends. The marker on “BFFS!!” was starting to smudge and the edges were getting more worn. Sasha could close her eyes and remember this picture in detail. It was the only thing she had left of her normal life. She let her fingers gently hover over her friends. </p>
<p>She’d find them. She knows she will. </p>
<p>After a few moments she tucked the photo back into her jacket before following Grime down the tower.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The mess hall was lively as toads rejoiced in their recent victory in defeating the herons from yesterday. Sasha had been in here only a few times. The first time was when she was dragged in through the mud when the toads captured her when she first came to this world. The second was when she almost escaped after persuading a guard to unlock her cell. </p>
<p>Now that she stood in the middle of it… was chaotic as hell.</p>
<p>There was a LOT of beetle mead going around and getting spilled. Grime had once offered her a tankard after the attack but she spat it out as soon as the bitterness overwhelmed her sense of taste. A platter of what seemed to be dragonflies doused in a sickly sauce was making it’s way around the crowd. From the corner of her eye she spotted a few guards bringing in a huge bug that resembled a praying mantis towards a fire pit. Sasha felt like she was about to barf. At least her gruel was sludgy enough to not see the bug pieces.</p>
<p>Grime nudged her forcefully. “I said earlier to not be picky. I’d rather not make it an order, <em> Commander. </em>” Sasha sneered at him, nudging him back in annoyance before making her way further into the crowd. She spotted a table that had an abundance of food placed on top. It was like a buffet table! God, she missed buffets. Back home she would have spent hours at one with the girls, ignoring the discomfort of the other customers through their loud conversations. This table had beetles stuffed with more beetles, pies decorated in various critters, worms that were still wriggling, and…</p>
<p>Sasha made a bee-line to the end of the table. There weren’t actually any bees in sight. It was just bread. Honest to God regular bread. Sasha felt tears prick her eyes. She was NOT going to weep in joy over food she could finally eat. Months ago Sasha would have turned this down, making the excuses of watching her figure since the carbs would have been off the charts conflicting her diet. Right now though… She felt herself drooling as she grabbed it off the place.</p>
<p>She was in the middle of tearing her dinner to shreds when she suddenly stopped. Percy was across the table watching her in a mix of fear and awe. Sasha coughed, awkwardly choked on a piece of bread, and stood up straight. “Heeey Percy,” she greeted with her mouth still full. Percy still stared up at her with his jaw dropped. Sasha kept chewing, slowly, unsure on how to save herself from this situation.</p>
<p>Percy broke the silence. “Wow, you really like bread that much? We usually eat it with Bog’s pickled ticks!” He pointed at a nearby container. “Hey! There’s a jar right there! Let me get it for you-“ “Nope!” Sasha objected immediately. Percy blinked. “I uh… I am… <em> allergic </em>to ticks so…. no. I can’t have any of that stuff. A shame, right?” Sasha laughed, placing the half eaten loaf of bread back on the plate. Percy watched her place it back. There was no way anyone was going to finish it in that state. </p>
<p>Another toad walked past them and grabbed it for himself before going back into the crowd.</p>
<p>“Say,” Sasha continued, looking around. “If you had that… is there like. A bakery or something nearby? With normal food? Or like. A farm?? I could totally make a salad or something. Or fries? I think I could make a pizza if I tried hard enough.” Percy’s confusion only grew. “I don’t know what those are. We pillaged a farm a couple miles away from here but pssh, who wants to eat gross veggies? Here we only got the ONLY food you need! Meat! Meat! Meat!” Percy was starting a chant among the other toads who enthusiastically joined along. </p>
<p>Sasha laughed along before clapping her hands and putting a stop to it. “Haha okay yeah that’s enough. We REALLY have to do a lot of changes here.” Sasha gave Percy a smile before turning on her heels to work the crowd once more, her smile dropping as she was out of his sight. </p>
<p>She felt a rough hand grab her arm as it tugged her backwards. Sasha snapped her head towards whoever grabbed her. “Who do you think you are- oh. Hey Braddock.” Her tone switched from lethal to sweet as she realized the toad meant no harm. Braddock didn’t seem to notice the hostility, only offering up the friendliest of toothy smiles. “Hey Sash! I know how excited you were when I told you about my squash garden so I thought, hey, why not give my bestie some treats!” Braddock produced a small bag from one of her pockets, shoving it into Sasha’s hands.</p>
<p>It felt light. Sasha forced a grin before opening it’s contents. “Oh… Braddock… Thank you! I love squash!” She didn’t but she took a look inside. “Oh. Cookies? Aw Braddock I didn’t know you could bake!” Braddock blushed, giggling as she twiddled with her hands. “It’s my special oatmeal squash cookies! I wanted you to finally try some!!” Sasha took a cookie out of the bag while Braddock watched intensely.</p>
<p>Well. It beat prison sludge. Sasha tossed the treat into her mouth. It was dry and crumbly with the taste of pumpkin in her mouth. Maybe it was the fact she hadn’t had sugar in months but the sweetness almost made her mouth numb. It was like the time she was over at Marcy’s place for a sleepover with Anne, eating those sugar filled doughy cookies they got at the supermarket. They ate so many of them they ended up on the floor with stomach aches as they laughed it off. </p>
<p>She remembered that day in such detail. Now it felt so much more distant and faded.</p>
<p>“Sash?” Sasha was brought back to reality, face to face with a concerned Braddock. She was waving a clawed hand in front of her face. Some of the nearby toads were showing some worried looks as well. Sasha blinked, swallowing the cookie she had been chewing for the last couple of minutes. “What? No, yeah, I’m listening. It’s a good cookie.” Sasha gently placed a hand on her cheek. It was wet.</p>
<p>Murmurs were scattered amongst the crowd as Sasha tried to casually wipe her face off with a free hand. “Allergic reaction,” she lied while forcing a smile. Sounds of awe soon replaced the concerns that were being voiced. Humans were truly a mystery to the toads (or maybe they just don’t know what allergies are). Sasha would have chuckled at how clever she was to fool the toads so easily but her heart just wasn’t in it. It felt heavy.</p>
<p>Sasha took a deep breath as she tucked Braddock’s bag of cookies into her coat pocket. “I’m gonna take a breather.” She turned on her heels to face the exit. She just needed to get out of here. Anywhere but here where she was on the brink of breaking down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. After Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The cookies that Braddock had given her were awful. Sasha however, continued to eat them anyways. She’s had worse for dinner (that being the prison sludge), and it was better than eating nothing for dinner. She wished she stole a tankard of water or something to chase down the dryness from the baked treats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ended up somewhere else in the fortress in her escape. Everything in this place looked the same: grimey, dark, and barbaric. Another thing to add on Sasha’s never-ending list of improvements to the tower. Sasha could picture at least a dozen statues in her image in this very hallway, maybe a portrait as well? Heh, she was the prettiest thing in this horribly cruel dimension so why not liven the place with herself? It seemed like a good idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha threw the now-empty bag of cookies out of a nearby window. Littering was probably encouraged here. That was a considerable difference compared to back home. Whenever she did something perfectly fine, some annoying grown-up or her less desirable classmates would scold her. Here? She never got chided for anything! It was a freedom she was quickly growing fond of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, she still wouldn’t want to stay here because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She still wanted to get home as soon as possible. She’d take the frustrations of the world over the strangeness of this one. Sasha missed having fun back home with </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal </span>
  </em>
  <span>things like window shopping and throwing parties whenever her parents were out. A scoff escaped her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were clanks of armor that echoed down the hallway, growing louder with each heavy step. Sasha knew that ruckus from anywhere. It was hard to forget the obnoxious clatter of noise back in her cell. She looked over her shoulder to see Grime yet again in her presence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You left in such a hurry, Sasha. I was worried you decided to take your leave after all.” The slow, carefully thought out steps brought him closer to Sasha until he was finally by her side. “A plagued mind is no use to our army. Are you still thinking about your… </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” The way he said it felt foreign from his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha crossed her arms. “Yeah. What’s it to you?” She sneered at him, gritting her teeth over the fact that he was still on her case. Grime slowly raised a clawed hand in front of him in a gesture of peace. “It’s a weakness on the battlefield. If you’re too distracted with such thoughts… you’re going to be struck down in your most vulnerable hour.” He brought his hand down sharply, imitating the blow of a sword. Sasha grimaced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what? You want me to forget about my friends? Thanks Grimesy, that’s so smart of you. Let me just ignore that my friends need my help and just live happily with you gross </span>
  <em>
    <span>brutes!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sasha felt herself tense, her hand balling into a fist by her side. Grime stood his ground as he watched Sasha lash out. A neutral expression stained his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not asking you to forget them. I’m simply asking you to put your burdens aside for now.” Sasha stared at him, her frown deepening. “Yeah? That’s pretty easy, right? Just putting all my problems to the side for later!” She jabbed a finger into Grime’s chest. “Well let me tell you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Grime. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Every second counts here. My friends could be eaten or dead in some bog by now and I will NOT have that on my conscience.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grime blinked as he brushed off Sasha’s accusatory finger. “So in the end… You desire to avoid guilt from the potential demise of your friends? It seems like you only care about your own welfare than your friends’ safety,” he chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha gasped. “What? No! That is NOT true! You slimy little-” she let out a growl of frustration. “You’re twisting my words, you no-good jerk. Of course I’m worried about my friends!!” A smirk was Sasha’s only response from Grime. A smug, punchable smirk. Sasha resisted the strong urge to deck him right here and now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed again. “Now now. That’s not a bad thing. Being selfish is the only way to survive in times like these. Out here you might not have the entire army on your side and you’ll have to fend for yourself. Only those who have self preservation make it out alive.” Grime stared at her. His eyes seemed to brighten in the dimly lit hallway. Sasha’s jaw remained clenched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps it is better for you to let these thoughts roam. If they inspire you so much to keep yourself out of harm’s way… Then so be it.” Grime offered a toothy grin up at Sasha who did not smile back. Her face was still scrunched up in frustration, but she was lost for a response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence filled between them. Grime let a sigh out, his shoulders relaxing as he did. “It’s awfully late, Sasha. Why don’t I escort you to your quarters.” Now that was something Sasha could be on board about. “You better not take me back to my jail cell,” she warned. Grime barked with laughter, “Don’t be so foolish, Sasha! You’re my second in command now! You’ll be treated with the second best room in the tower!” He took a moment to think. “Even if I did want you back in the cell, it’s been reduced to rubble,” Grime muttered under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha raised a brow at him to which he shrugged off, beginning to walk past her. “Fine,” she groaned, sulking after the captain. She saw a glint of his teeth again as she followed behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The walk was set to a slow pace much to Sasha’s annoyance. She wasn’t sure if it was because Grime was doing this on purpose or that every toad in this fortress had short legs to walk with. At least she didn’t risk getting lost in this place with Grime by her side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few moments of silent walking, Grime glanced over his shoulder to address Sasha. “We’re here.” They both stood in front of wooden double doors with iron decorating its frame. Grime pushed one of the doors open, revealing a large room with various pieces of furniture. A couch, some tables, a view from the window, a map of the valley or whatever, etcetera. It was still pretty spartan but it was a definite improvement from anywhere in this tower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it to your liking?” Grime asked, looking towards Sasha for a sign of affirmation. Sasha’s eyes keep scanning the room, frowning. She began to point various things out to Grime. “That couch has to be moved to that wall, that window needs curtains, you’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>got </span>
  </em>
  <span>to trash that table, and we need new posters in here, stat.” Grime blinked at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a grunt, Grime folded his arms. “It’s my war room, not a fancy hotel. What could you possibly need all those arrangements for?” Sasha glanced down at her nails, checking them out as she disregarded Grime’s complaints. “It’s my room now, right? So I get to do whatever I want to do with it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grime huffed. “It may be your room now, but this is still </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> fortress.” Sasha smiled, the phrasing felt so familiar to her she almost felt fond of it. His house, his rules? As if. Not when she was in charge. “We’ll see how long that lasts, Grimesy,” she laughed, about to pinch his warty cheek. Grime slapped her hand away before it got too close. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grumbled under his breath. “I’m beginning to wonder if your friends miss this behavior of your’s.” Sasha stopped. Her playfulness contorted back into contempt. She wanted to punch him, she wanted to push Grime down an endless flight of stairs for even joking about that. She wanted to prove him wrong, but her motivation to argue died in her throat. Sasha settled for shooting Grime a nasty look before she entered the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wind breezed through from the window. It felt nice on her skin. The moon was bright enough to light the room without the use of the candles scattered around. Grime followed right behind her, bopping one of the fungi that grew along the walls. The room lit up from the luminescent light of the mushroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha poked her head out of the window, letting the cold air brush against her. The view wasn’t much to look at, just some boring dirt and some rocks. Maybe she could put a plant there or something. Heaving a sigh, she rested her head against the window sill. It felt cold and awful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now she matched the decor: gloomy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now this is a familiar sight,” Grime chuckled. “Miserable? Even outside of the cell?” He rubbed his chin mockingly in thought. “Or perhaps I’ve struck a chord?” Sasha lifted her head just enough to stare daggers at him. “Shut up,” she grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He unfortunately did not shut up. “Now now Sasha, we are friends now, aren’t we? This is what I believe you called... Bonding.” Now Sasha put in the effort to move away from the window, turning towards him with anger building up in her frame. “I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>joking</span>
  </em>
  <span> about that. That was sarcasm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waving a hand dismissively, Grime smiled at the newfound energy. “Tell me your definition of a friend. I’m dying to know.” Sasha scoffed. “It’s the opposite of whatever you are.” Grime playfully frowned, his claws against his chest in a dramatic manner. “How cruel of you to declare me your enemy, after all we’ve been through.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His smile soon disappeared. Sasha quirked a brow. “What.” It wasn’t a question, it was a demand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now he really was in thought. It took a moment for Grime to find his words. “It just occurred to me you’ve never answered any of my questions, back when you were still our prisoner. Perhaps now you can tell me more about your companions.” Sasha looked at him with a dull expression. “I already told you I don’t know where they are,” she said, gritting her teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I meant,” he let out an exasperated sigh. “Not your friends’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>whereabouts.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I want to know if they are like you. Cruel, ill-mannered, clear disregard for their superiors.” Finally after so long, Sasha cracked a smile. “Oh yeah, we’re just the worst.” To this, Grime lit up with interest. It was a cue for Sasha to continue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha made her way over to the couch, collapsing as she fell onto it. It was the softest thing she felt in months. If she wasn’t careful she might fall asleep immediately. She sat back up, watching Grime pull up a chair from a nearby desk. Ugh, was he going to be here the entire night?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clearing her throat, she held up a finger. “First of all. There’s only three of us here. Probably.” Another finger went up. “Second of all, they’re definitely alive out there. I mean, you found Anne’s shoe and only she wears those raggedy sneakers.” Sasha sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anne,” Grime repeated. “And the other?” Sasha leaned back into the cushions. “That would be Marcy. I have no clue where she would be. You haven’t found anything of her’s have you?” Grime thought for a moment before shaking his head. Sasha groaned. “Well, she’s here too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha stared up at the ceiling. “You’d probably like them. Anne is a total doormat but she’s really fun to hang out with, and Marcy likes doing her own thing even if it’s totally annoying.” Grime looked at her with confusion. “Your friend, Anne… Is a mat for a door?” “What? No. She’s like, a total pushover.” Sasha fondly remembered totally telling Maggie to get off Anne’s back the day this all started, it felt great to be the hero. She defended Anne from a number of jerks, all of which she came to the rescue of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She missed her too. Sasha shook her head. “Whatever, she’s really fun. You’d love her.” Sasha crossed a leg over her knee. “Marcy’s different, I don’t think she ever got picked on. I bet she can say some pretty nasty things about you though, better than me,” Sasha laughed. Grime grumbled, but made no comment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s always on her phone. Before we all ended up here she texted me about this weird box thing for Anne’s birthday, cause we thought it’d be funny to get it for her.” She sunk deeper into the couch. “Phone… I miss my phone so much. You didn’t like, get it did you? Are you hiding it from me? I swear to God Grime you’re going to be bird food if you are.” Grime blinked. “I don’t know what that is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another loud and defeated sigh escaped her filling the room. “It was my </span>
  <em>
    <span>life</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it had all my selfies on it,” she whined. “I still don’t know what those are,” Grime mumbled. Sasha made a rectangle with her fingers. “You know, selfie. Like, pictures.” Grime snapped his fingers after a moment of realization. “Aha! This is your human equivalence of paintings, is it not? Like portraits?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha stared at him. “Uh,” she began. “No. Like pictures. Photography y’know?” Grime’s excitement was gone the moment Sasha started talking again. Sasha’s eyes widened. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>know?? Wow, okay, you guys really are,” Grime gave her a look of warning, “... Vintage!” She finished. She really wanted to say medieval.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She patted her chest pocket. “Here,” she carefully dug out the photo of her and the girls. She leaned off of the couch to hold it in front of Grime’s face. “This is a picture, see? That’s me and my friends.” Grime’s eyes studied the image with great interest. “Fascinating,” he whispered. “This painting is so small, yet so realistic. This must have cost you a fortune.” Sasha looked at the picture again, she got this for 80 cents at the mall. “Yeah sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The photo went back into her jacket. With a sigh she pulled her legs up, letting them sprawl across the couch as she laid down. She should get a bed up in here, one made out of the fluffiest feather or whatever old school material was used. But for now she was tired and this would do for now. Sasha felt exhausted from all of the worrying and running around and this was her first real chance to rest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glancing over at Grime, she squinted at him. “Are you going to leave now?” Grime didn’t move from his seat. “You’re turning in now? If you stay up just a little longer we could get your fittings for your new attire, or perhaps begin your training. Or you could tell me more about your comrades and whether they’d be a good fit for our army.” Sasha felt around for a free pillow before grabbing it. She chucked it straight at Grime with such force that he fell backwards from his chair with a crash. Sasha had to smile at that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, so be it,” Grime coughed as he scrambled to get back onto his feet. With a scoff, he turned on his heel and made his way towards the door. Before he made his exit he stared at Sasha one last time. She was still staring back at him but her eyes were half closed. A yawn escaped her as she tried to cover it up. Grime chuckled. “Goodnight Sasha. We’ll see if we can find your friends after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closed the door behind him. Sasha heard his footsteps disappear further into the hallways. All that remained was the nighttime ambiance from outside which consisted of noisy crickets. Still, it was nice. It was peaceful for once. Her eyes felt heavy when she closed them and she refused to open them back up anytime soon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, her breathing steadied into a soft snoring as she fell asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t sure how much time had passed. The creak of the door opening stirred her awake just enough to be conscious. Soft footsteps were heard, almost as if someone was sneaking into her room. Sasha groggily forced one of her eyes to open to spot the intruder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her vision was too blurred to make any details, and the room was pitch black to boot. But she’d recognized those bi-color freak eyes from anywhere. Grime had snuck in with a blanket over his shoulder. The only thought that ran through Sasha’s mind was: </span>
  <em>
    <span>“He better not be sleeping in here.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha felt the blanket being thrown on top of her. Grime didn’t even bother to make sure it covered her comfortably. With a grunt of appreciation for his job well done, Grime quietly exited the room. With a grumble of annoyance, Sasha pulled the blanket tighter towards her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>whoa i finished it! thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wow, uh, well i guess someone's first published fic has to start off somewhere. thank you so much for reading! im excited to write the next chapter! </p>
<p>sash is one of my favorite characters and so is grime! i know sasha is like a villain and all but i like to believe she's genuinely friends with the girls, it's just super unhealthy and she hasn't done anything wrong in her point of view.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>